band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: The Next Chapter
Friday the 13th: The Next Chapter is a horror slasher movie from Band Blunders. The plot revolves around Jason Voorhees attacking a group of friends that sneak into Camp Crystal Lake. It stars Liam, Raina, Rebekah, and Gage. They later learn that Regina was also on the premises. Friday the 13th is a milestone for Band Blunders, being the tenth movie they have made. It is the first movie in the Decrease of Horror Finale. Gage plays Jason Voorhees. Plot Three friends sneak into Camp Crystal Lake to party before school starts, but quickly run into trouble when the legend of Jason Voorhees is revealed to be true. Trivia * This movie continues the Gage and Ariel chip war. As Ariel wasn't in the film to snatch the chips, this counts as a win for Gage. * The film was released on September 13th, 2019, a Friday. On that day, there was a full, harvest moon. * This is Gage's second appearance. * After Rebekah's death, she just sat at a table and was on her phone off camera. * Gage was sweating profusely underneath the two masks. He had headaches for the rest of the day and was dehydrated. * During Regina's death scene, she drops the landline phone. While this happens, you can see her leg and shoe. * During the POV hiding scene, a small Mouse Droid can be barely seen on the table. ** The Mouse Droid was actually planned for much more, including being the Executive Producer. Although, the footage didn't save, and we didn't get the scene. * The yard the final fight scene took place on was actually littered with dog poop. Gage and Raina were both cautious of this, and told Liam to clean up his dang yard. ** Liam actually touched some with one of the hoes used in the fight scene. Gage was worrisome of this. * During the basement scene, Liam threw Autocorrect's head at Jason. * Also during that scene, Raina hit Jason with a pole. Believe it or not, that was a real hit. Jason acted accordingly. Of course, after the recording of the scene, Raina asked if he was alright. * When Jason walked through a door, he forgot to put his left glove on. Gage had the scene done again due to consistency. * Jason is apparently a fan of Adidas. * After the group runs back into the garage, the car that was originally there, was gone. The car eventually reappears. ** The car comes back, and in the back of the car, we see Regina's body. On one of the seats, a piece of paper reads "Kenny: New Reed." This is supposed to be a reference to the sequel to Kenny. Although, it's almost completely unreadable in the finished product. * Rebekah getting stabbed was one of the hardest scenes to get right in this film. Both Rebekah and Jason had problems getting it right. It was originally supposed to have Jason impaling her with a pole, although, Jason couldn't do it fast and accurate enough, and Rebekah didn't open her arm enough and was very aggressive towards Jason. The scene was later replaced with Jason grabbing her and stabbing her from the front at a different camera angle. * The small machete used by Jason was actually real. * Gage actually did stab himself while playing Jason. It wasn't serious, as it was a small stab to his left forearm. It is unknown when or where this occurred, all we know is that it happened. * The story was actually completely different from the final product. But due to the lack of actors actually showing up, the entire plot was changed. * Ariel, Hunter, Mattie, Chris, and a few others were planned for the movie, but they couldn't make it. Category:Movies